naruko: futa fun
by DarthMEOWS
Summary: Naruko having fun with the kuniochi in her life. Naruko/harem, futa-naru, general smut
1. hot-springs hotties

Our story begins at the hot springs in konoha, Naruko was sitting relaxing in the hot water after a tough mission. While she was sitting there she was thinking of the kunoichi she knewboth in the village and out and the things she had done with them. As a result she was getting aroused.

"Oh, damnit. Why am i getting hard now?" She thought, stroking her 9 inch futa-cock. "I need to get laid again soon. Im glad Granny explained why i have this tho."

What she was refering to was that Tsunade had told her of her moms clan after returning to the village, and her first real physical exam, since the hospital refused to serve or aid Naruko. That changed fast whenTsunade anounced that Naruko was both an Uzumaki and a Senju(by adoption) and thus was eligable for both sides of the C.R.A.

"Hey Ino, do you think Naruko is in here?"

"Probably, she always comes in here after a mission."

"Good, I could realy go for some 'fun' right now."

"Oh like you've even kissed her, Temari"

The voices, and footsteps, of Ino and Temari were getting louder and closer to where Naruko was sitting. Which made her happy cause they were her two favorite kunoichi from her age goup. Ino was a 5' 10" tall buxom blonde bombshell who always wore purple, with a 34cc chest and a grade a ass. Temari was a 5' 11" sandy blonde with her hair in 4 ponytails who normally wore a black battle dress and fishnet armour underneath, with a 36 c chest and an amazingly tight ass.

Ino and Naruko were in the same graguating class together and they had a hidden relationship with sakura and Hinata joining them occasionally. The whole "fangirl" faze was only because Ino and Sakura didnt want everyone to know they were lesbians. Their moms knew and didnt care much since they were still playing with each other, and had played with Narukos mom, Kushina, a few times. They even had Mikoto Uchiha since in thier minds every woman needs pleasure, especially since her hsband was worthless in general.

"Oh Ive done more than kiss her, Flower girl. What do you think we do during y off hours whenever shes in suna? Braid each others hair while talking about boys?" Came Temari's voice through the steam clouds.

Ino responded with a snort, "I doubt you would Know how to handle her tounge, much less her meatstick."

"Fine Ill prove it to you." "How? By kissing the wall?" "You'll see." you could practically hear Temaris smirk. Just as she said this they both came into view to see a heavily blushing Naruko covering a massive tent under her towel.

"Hey Naru-chan, is that a kunai or are you just happy to see us?" Temari asked with a perverse leer. Tsunade explained that most futas released alot of pheremones... usually toward other women. As a result, most of Narukos female friends were always horny around her. Tsunade taught her how to deal with it since her grandmother was a futa... as a result so was she, so she helped out with the control needed.

"Hey girls, Whats up? Come for a good soak or something more?" Naruko asked, feeling the need for relief. Thankfully Ino and Temari were here to help with that problem.

Just as she was thinking along these lines Ino and Temari slid into the water on Narukos right and left sides respectivley. As Ino sat down, she placed one hand on Narukos chin and brought her in for a deep kiss while groping her tit. While Ino was deep throaghting Narukos tongue, Temari was testing her own lung capacity by giving Naruko an underwater blow-job.

As Temari bobbed her head on Narukos thick dick, her hand was playing with Narukos wet pussy. Naruko moaned at the double stimulation on her cock and pussy along with Ino's stimulating her nipples with her teeth and tongue. Finally, with a deep, gutteral moan, Naruko came in Temari's mouth with Temari swallowing most of the sweet spunk, keeping a mouthful to share with her lovers, both of whom enjoyed immensly sharing a three-way kiss.

"Mmmm, Yummy. I love the taste of your cum, Babe." Ino said, while savoring what was in her mouth. "Now I think its time for the main course though."

"I couldn't agree more." Naruko stated with a sexy smirk. "So who wants to ride me first?"

Ino quickly stradled Naruko's hips and guided her dick into her ass, while Temari sat on Naruko's face, looking at Ino as she started bouncing on Naruko's lap, moaning like a bicth in heat as the thick rod penetrated her anal cavity. Temari was moaning at the feel of Naruko's tongue pushed deep into her dripping cunt, while playing with her nipples and fingering Ino in tandem with her bouncing on Naruko's dick.

This went on until each girl felt the familiar tell-tale sign of their orgasms building up. "OH, KAMI-SAMA, NARUKO. IM GONNA CUM!" Ino yelled. "ME TOO, BABY, CUM WITH ME!" Temari screamed in response.

"OH, FUCK. IM GONNA FILL YOUR ASS, INO-CHAN!" Naruko moaned as she blew her massive load into Ino's ass while it tightened around her cock. While Ino and Naruko where enjoying their orasms, Temari had cummed all over Naruko's face while licking all the excess cum that dripped out of Ino, bot her ass and her cunt.

All three kunoichi were laying there basking in the afterglow, Temari chose that time to climb on Naruko and ride her cock this time. Slowly she started lowering herself onto the thick long meatstick, gyrating her hips the entire time, until Naruko was fully sheathed in her dripping pussy. She sat there for a moment to enjoy the familiar sensation of being fully stuffed with dick-meat belonging to her favorite blonde, before leaning foreward and mashing her tits against Narukos, kissing her deeply.

While Naruko and Temari were enjoying the sensual pleasure, Ino decided she wanted more. "Hey Naruko-chan." She started getting her attention. "Will you make a couple clones? I wanna try something." "Sure Ino-chan." Using her most used jutsu, Naruko made three shadow-clones to pleasure Ino.

"Thanks babe" Ino said with a smile and lust in her eyes. She guided the clones into the position she wanted, one standing, the other two were laying down pressed together at the groin. "Mmm, Im gonna enjoy this so much."

With that statement, Ino stradled the two clones and guided both cocks to her ass and pussy, both still dripping from her earlier orgasms. Slowly she pushed both cock-heads into her and braced herself. Then pushed down till both dicks were fully inside her to the base. The third clone walked up at Inos signal and pushed its cock into Inos throat in one push, Moaning at the warm wetness of Inos mouth.

As Ino was enjoying the triple stuffing from the clones, Naruko and Temari were in the doggy-style and puonding hard. Temari's moans could be heard throughout the private onsen, putting the privacy seals to the test with how loud both girls were moaning.

"OOOOHHHHH, FUCK NARU THAT FEELS SO GOOD. I CAN FEEL YOUR COCK SO DEEP INSIDE ME. FUCK ME HARDER I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Temari yelled as she had the biggest orgasm so far. As soon as she felt Naruko cum inside her pussy she passed out in orgasmic bliss.

After Temari passed out, Naruko looked over to see Ino orgasm with her clones and pass out as well. Deciding she was done bathing for today, she quickly got Ino and Temari cleaned up from all the cum she filled them with.

'I think ill go see if Ten-ten is busy, or maybe Shizune, I feel the need for a cock right now. Maybe I can get both of them together' Naruko thinks to herself with a perverted giggle as she finishes getting dressed and heading out towards the training grounds.


	2. training grounds trioflashbacks

**A/N: ok fans heres my second chapter. this ones a bit longer than i wanted but shit happens. Anyway, heres the new chapter. enjoy**

**also i dont own anything about naruto... wish i did though**

Naruko was walking towards the training grounds where her favorite "training partners" usually trained away from their team... and they always left her alone when they went there. Considering that last time Might Gai or Rock Lee Bothered Tenten there, her and Nejiko nearly casterated them with sharp-and-pointy objects/chakra needles*, the two males left them alone when they went to this training ground.

Naruko thought back to when she discovered that Ten-ten was also a futa.

FLASH BACK

It was six weeks after the chuunin exam finals, two weeks after returning with Tsunade as the new fith Hokage and Naruko was looking for a decent place to train in private. She had just stumbled onto a large clearing when she heard moaning coming from close by. Curious what it was, Naruko crept closer to where it she found shocked her.

There was Nejiko on her knees in front of Tenten sucking her off. Both girls were completly naked and fondling their own breasts, Tenten had her hand on Nejiko's head gripping her long silky hair and moaning loudly. Then, Naruko, who had pulled out her own cock, stroking it, noticed Tenten was about to cum from the wat she gripped Nejiko's head.

After Nejiko finished swallowing what seemed like a huge load of cum, she stood and looked toward Naruko, having sensed her there and getting off on the thought of being watched by the other futa. "Are you gonna Join us, Naruko-chan? I'm sure Ten-chan would enjoy it."

Both Naruko and Tenten "eeped" at the same time and Naruko stepped out of her hiding spot, sporting a painfully erect 7" dick. Both Nejiko and Tenten saw this and couldnt believe what they saw, having not known who the other futas in the village were since only certain hospital staff and the hokage were required to knowfor record-keeping purposes it wasnt common knowlege.

"Uummm... Hi?" Naruko sopke in a timid voice. She had never been in a situation like this before and was quite nervous, with good reason. Sakura was the only person who knew of her status as a futa among thier generation and she accepted it. She was also willing to help with Naruko's erectionssince she saw it as practice for "Sasuke".

Nejiko was the first to get over her shock and walked up to Naruko to help her strip, as well as pull her over to join the fun. "How about we see what else you've been hiding under these baggy clothes?" And with that, Nejiko unzipped and pulled off Naruko's jacket to reveal moderate c-cup tits in a black sports-bra. "Wow, you have great tits. Now lets see that ass." And quickly pulled Naruko's pants and thong.

Nejiko and Ten-ten, who finally got over her shock, immediatly became aroused at the site of Naruko's heart-shaped ass and perky tits with pink erect nipples. Tenten immediatly regained her hard-on, which had gone limp from her last orgasm and wanted to feel Naruko's ass cheeks wrapped around her 6-1/2" dick.

Nejiko saw Naruko's dick and wanted to tasteit and the delicous cum she would no-doubt produce. Nejiko got down on her knees again and wrapped hand aroung Naruko's shaft in a soft yet firm grip and started jerking Naruko off. Ten-ten stepped up behind Naruko and pushed her cock between Narukos legs and started rubbing against her pussy lips ,which were already dripping with her love juices. Naruko was moaning like a bitch in heat at the sensations from both girls and started gripping her own tits to increase the pleasure she felt.

Sakura had only ever given her a blow-job so Naruko had never felt the pleasure coming from her pussy like she felt now. Just then, as Nejiko took her head in her mouth and started suckling on it, Tenten pulled back from between her legs. Thinking Tenten was going to enter her pussy she spread her legs a little more fo rbetter access. Instead Tenten started probing her ass like she was going to enter there. Naruko's eyes widened in surprise when she felt Tenten push her head into Naruko's ass.

"Hey!" Naruko squeeked in surprise. "What are you doing, Ten-chan?! I've never had anything in there before." Upon hearing this, Tenten smirked. "Then just relax, you'll love it." Slowly, bit by bit, Ten-ten pushed deeper into Naruko's ass, reveling in the warm tightness of her virgin ass. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Tenten bottomed inside Naruko. "Mmmmmmm, Damn your so tight, Naru-chan. It feels amazing."

Nejiko was enjoying listening to her two lovers moans of pleasure while deepthroating Naruko's delicous meat-stick, humming the entire time in a hope of getting that delicious meal of cock juice soon. After letting Naruko adjust to the new sensation of being filled, Tenten started moving her hips, slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed until she was slamming into Naruko like a jack-hammer. the clearing was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping and loud throaty moans as the trio continued thier pleasurable activities.

Soon Naruko and Tenten both came, hard. Tenten filled Naruko up with a massive load and Naruko almost drowned Nejiko with the amount of cum she released. When Naruko finished cumming, Nejiko was covered in a decent amount of warm stickey cum, all over her modest b-cup chest and face. Seeing this, Tenten giggled perversely. "My, my, Nejiko-chan. You look very delicous like that. Want some help cleaning up?" Nejiko just looked at the two futas with a hungry look. "I would love some, Naru-chans cum is so thick and sweet."

"Really? Lemme taste" and with that Tenten started licking Nejiko's breast, causing her to moan at the feeling. "Damn, Naru-chan, your cum does tatse good" Tenten gathered some of the thick spunk into her mouth, turned and grabbed Naruko and kissed hre deeply, pushing some of the cum into her mouth. After sharing the cum/making out for a minute, Ten-ten pulled back and went back to helping clean Nejiko of the thick baby-batter. After a moment, Naruko joined in helping clean the girl who had become a moaning mess.

When they had finished, Nejiko stood and pulled Naruko closer and wrapped her hand around her cock again, pumping slowly. "I really want you inside me, Naru-chan." Nejiko stated in a sultry voice. "I want your cum inside my wet cunt." And with that said she wrapped her legs around Naruko's waist and inserted Naruko's hard cock into her wet cunt, fully sheathing the thick rod inside herself. Naruko started moaning at the feel of her first pussy wrapped around her cock, warm and wet, soft and tight.

Naruko grabbed Nejiko's ass and started kneading her soft posterior, enjoying the feeling of Nejiko's nipples rubbing against her own causing both girls to moan even as they shared a deep kill, tongues battling each other. Tenten, having finally recovered from her third orgasm, stood and walked up behind Nejiko as she bounced on Naruko's dick, and started pressing her own hard cock against Nejiko's ass, quickly inserting herself deep inside her Hyuuga lover.

Nejiko threw her head back sharply and moaned so loud it was almost a scream. Her moan extended when Tenten and Naruko started moving in tandem, one pulled out, the other rammed in. This continued till all three were close to there final orgasm of the day. "CUMM INSIDE ,BOTH OF YOU, I WANT IT DEEP INSIDE!" Nejiko screamed at the top of her lungs, lost in her orgasmic bliss.

"OH FUCK IM CUMMING!" Naruko and Tenten yelled in unison. Soon Nejiko was filled with cum and all three were on the ground panting, covered in cum and sweat, smelling heavily of sex.

"We have to do this again sometime." Tenten said. Nejiko and Naruko just nodded and mumbled "definately."

FLASHBACK: END

Naruko licked her lips thinking of what awaited her when she found Tenten. When she got there, Naruko looked for Tenten, she didnt see her or Nejiko so she started feeling out with her chakra trying to sense either kunoichi. She finally found Tenten on the far side of the clearing but didnt sense Nejiko. Shrugging she figured Nejiko had a clan meeting or something, she headed towards where she felt Tenten and, oddly enough Hana Inuzuka, her classmate Kiba's older sister. Hana was a good friend of Naruko's that she had a small crush on.

When Naruko got to where her friends were, she looked aroung the trees and saw Tenten on her knees licking Hana's pussy while Hana was tweeking her nipples and squeezing her c-cup tits. Naruko, seeing her animalistic crush dominating her usually dominant futa lover was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen, started stoking her hard cock, having already taken off her clothes while watching Tenten eat Hana out while rubbing her own cock.

Hana, surprising Naruko, looked over and motioned for Naruko to join didnt notice this, having shut her eyes to enjoy herself more. When Naruko got closer, Hana reached out and started stroking her cock softly signaling to be quiet with her other hand. Hana , in a show of chakra control, used chakra strings to grab a bottle out of the bag next to a nearby tree. Bringing the bottle closer, Naruko noticed it was strayberry-flavored lotion. Hana grabbed the bottle and opened it, squirting some on her other hand, she spread some on Naruko's cock.

Hana tossed the lotion back onto her bag, she spread her ass and started fingering her asshole, Hana motioned for Naruko to get behind her. Quickly getting the idea, Naruko stepped behind Hana and inserted her cock head into Hana's ass. Getting annoyed fast, Hana reached back and grabbed Naruko's ass and pulled her foreward hard, Naruko moaned as her dick was fully sheathed in Hana's warm anal fuck-tunnel.

Tenten, having heard Naruko moan, finally looked over and noticed her lover fucking Hana in the ass. Getting and idea, Tenten stood and moved back so Hana could bend Hana looked in front of her she was face-to-face with Tenten's throbbing meat. "Mmmm, I love getting fucked in the ass, with a dick in my mouth. Om nom nom." Hana moaned out, grabbing Tenten's dick with one hand and pulling into her mouth, using her other to play with Tenten's balls and pussy with the other.

Both Naruko and Tenten, lost in the rapture of Hana's pleasures quickly came in both her ass and mouth. Amazingly, hana was able to swallow all the cum in her mouth easily. After the girls came down from thier orgasms Naruko remembered why she came here to begin with.

"That was great Hana-chan. I've always wanted to fuck your great ass." Naruko stated to her dog using friend. Hana just looked at Naruko. "I know, I could smell the lust coming off you in waves, I was just waiting for you to say something. Oh, and my mom said she wanted to talk with you later about something important, not sure what though."

"Ok, well I'll go talk with her tommorow. I originally came looking for Ten-chan." Naruko stated, looking over at her favorite lover. Tenten looked up at this and asked Naruko what she needed. "I've been feeling the need to be stuffed all day and wanted to know if you would fuck me this time?"

Not getting that request very often, Tenten was all for the idea. Usually it was the other way around. "Sure. What position do you want?" Naruko thought about it, but before she could answer Hana spoke. "How about Naruko does the 69 with me and Tenten can fuck whichever hole she wants?" Was the idea that was thrown out by Hana. Naruko, liking the idea immediatly climbed on top of Hana and started licking her pussy like a woman starved.

Hana moaned around Naruko's cock, loving the taste of the lube mixed with cum and her ass. Tenten got behind Naruko and pushed into her warm pussy, enjoying the feel of Naruko's wet cunt gripping her cock like a glove. Tenten waited for a moment, relishing in the feeling before she started thrusting her hips harder and faster, slamming into her like a woman possessed. after nearly half an hour of fucking in this position, Tenten felt the urge to cum.

"Naruko, I'M GONNA CUM SOON" She moaned as her thrusting became more eratic. "Cum inside me, Ten-chan, I want it inside!" Soon all three women came hard. as Tenten pulled out of Naruko and Naruko fell over on her side, Hana moved over and started cleaning out her pussy with the same tongue trick that Anko and Pedo-maru* used to dig all the cum out of Naruko's pussy.

After digging all the cum out of Naruko's pussy, Hana shared with both futas then moved on to clean Tenten's cock with Naruko's help. "Mmmmm, I love the taste of fresh cum mixed with pussy juice." Hana said with a smirk. "But I gotta get home, got a long day ahead of me tommorow."

"Yea, so do I. I got a mission in the morning... DON'T kill my male team-mates." Tenten lookeed stressed as she said this. "Are you serious?" Hana looked at Tenten like she was joking. "Nope, shes serious, those are standing orders from Jiji. Anyway, I gotta go, too. See you both later."

With that, Naruko left for her apartment to get some rest, wondering what would happen tommorow.


	3. naughty nurses

**ok here is my newest chapter I dont own anything but the ideas in this story. **

Morning was normally uneventful for Naruko. Get up, use the bathroom, eat breakfast, get dressed and try to get a mission. Normally, she would wake up alone so feeling soft lips wrapped aroung her cock-head was cause to make her wonder who was with her. Opening her bright blue eyes she lifted her silk sheets, a gift from Temari, she looked down at her waist to see a pair of emerald green eyes framed by bright pink hair, eyes shining with lust. Naruko knew only two women in the village with hair and eyes like that, and one was married, so that left...

"OHHHHH, Kami-sama, Sakura-chan. That feels so good." Naruko moaned, enjoying the feel of Sakura's tongue swirling around her cock-head. Sakura pulled Naruko's cock out of her mouth with a loud pop, smirking as she wrapped a soft hand around Naruko's thick shaft, stroking it slowly.

"Glad you still enjoy my skills, Naru-chan. Now hurry up and cum for me, I'm kinda hungry for some cock-milk." Sakura spoke in a sultry tone, full of lust as she took Naurko's cock back in her mouth, taking half down her throat in one go, moaning at the taste. Sakura's moans sent pleasureable vibrations through Naruko's dick causing her to moan louder.

As she continued the blow-job, Sakura started taking more of Naurko's cock until she had taken the whole thing into her mouth and throat. When she managed to get the whole thing into Sakura's throat, Naruko came, hard, practically launching the first ropes of thick milk down Sakura's gullet, filling her stomache.

Sakura finished sucking the last of the cum out of Naruko's dick, holding it in her mouth to share with Naruko in a passionate kiss. When they seperated, both girls were panting. Sakura obviously wanted more when she tried to climb into Naruko's lap. Naruko stopped her though.

"Wait, Sakura-chan, I wanna try something new."

"Like what? I think we've tried everything thats out there to try." Sakura was curious what was going through her favorite blondes unpredictable mind, hoping it wouldnt be anything to wierd.

"I recently got a chair I had custom made from a shop I visit down the road. I just havent had a chance to try it out yet." Naruko seemed really exited about this chair and Sakura was wondering what was so special about a chair. "Just don't tell Anko-chan about it. She always steals all my best toys and I almost never see them again."

Ok, that gave Sakura an idea of what kind of chair it was if Naruko was afraid of Anko, the horny nymph, taking it. Then she saw the chair in the corner of the room, easily missed, covered with a sheet. When Naruko pulled the sheet off, Sakura went from a little wet and horny, to soaked as a river and needing dick now.

The chair was a hard-wood frame, polished with a dark finish, and a pair of holes where a person would sit. Sticking out of the holes were a pink and purple dildo, each, and were atached to some kind of machine that looked like it would piston the toys into the person sitting on the chair. The arm-rests were atached to a swivel and there whre a pair of foot rests on the back at the bottom. It looked like it was designed so a woman could get off when they didnt feel like doing the work of masturtbating, or a futa could get her pussy stuffed while having somemone riding her dick. It was the best of both worlds.

Getting a closer look, Sakura noticed something familiar. "Hey, Naru-chan, isnt that the dildo I gave you for your birthday?" Sakura asked while looking at the pink rubber toy. "Yea it is." Naruko responded. "So who gave you the other one?"

"Ino-chan, she figured you would give me something else."

"Like what?"

"A pocket pussy. They have make-it-yourself kits now."

"Oh." Was all Sakura could say. During this entire conversation, Naruko was spreading lubericant on both the dildos and her sex, then she set down and slowly inserted the toys. The pink into her pussy and the purple her ass, moaning as she went all the way down till her full weight was on the chair. Reaching over, Naruko grabed the control switch and a vibrating egg as she felt Sakura climb into her lap, feeling a warm wetness, like a velvet glove, wrap snugly around her cock.

"Mmmmm, I love feeling your cock so deep inside me-eeeeh. What did you just push inside my ass?"

"A vibrating egg. Why should I have all the fun with a vibrator up my ass?" Naruko asked, smirking, while turning the egg on full and starting the pistons for the chair. "OH, fuck I'm glad I bought this chair. This feels sooooo goooood."

Sakura was moaning loudly while bouncing on Naruko's lap, gripping the back of the chair while using it as a support to help keep her balance while bouncing and grinding on the thick dick currently filling her pussy. Naruko reached behind Sakura to grip and squeeze her plump bubble butt and leaned her head down to take one of Sakura's hard pink nipples between her teeth, nibbling and sucking on it.

"OH, fuck Naru-chan, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum soon!" Sakura moaned loudly. Naruko was never more glad she had silencing seals on her entire apartment building, considering how loud some of her lovers could get. After a few minutes of Sakura's bouncing , and a couple of orgasms, Naruko finally felt the familiar stirring in her balls as she came, hard, inside Sakura's waiting cunt. Afterwards, both girls sat there, the toys turned off, basking in the afterglow of rigorous fucking.

"Mmmm, that was wonderful Saukra-chan" Naruko stated after a few minutes.

"Yea, but I need to tell you that I really only came over to let you know that Tsunade-sama wants you to report to the hospital for your monthly checkup." Naruko groans at this. "I hate hospitals. They smell to much like chemicals."

Sakura giggles cutely at this, knowing all about Naruko's many escape attempts, and few successes, due to many training injuries. At least it helped the hospital gain better security measures for other ninja who were difficult to treat... like Rock Lee... and the Inuzuka clan as a whole. "I know, but with all your recent escapades with the other girls, she wants to makes sure of your health. She said something about not needing dozens of little 'balls of hyperactive terror' pranking the village ANBU."

"I'm not that bad... anymore." Naruko whined with an adoreably cute pout. "I stopped pranking most of the village. Now its just the gate guards."

Sakura just giggled more. "I know but still"

"Fine I'll go. Happy?"

"No, but im very content. You have to be there in half-an-hour. So go get a shower, alone, and head over there. I wanna try this chair out myself." Sakura stated with a mild glare to get her point across. Naruko just pouted again, but nodded and went to take a quick shower.

**TIME SKIP: 30 MINUTES LATER**

Naruko was calmly walking through the hallsof the Konoha General Shinobi Hospital, in which only the shinobi were permitted, humming a simple tune and heading towards the exam room the desk nurse directed her to. When she arived she entered and sat on the table provided, after stripping and changing into the hospital gown provided, having learned that Shizune was more terrifying than Tsunade baa-chan and Sakura-chan combined.

They had physical violence as thier method, Shizune had cunning. She never hit... she gave an optoin, do it or get appointments for exams that weren't exactly needed... or comfortable.(1)

After five minutes of waiting, Shizune walked in and immediately dead-panned, finding Naruko juggleing rolls of bandages, badly. Clearing her throat loudly to let Naruko know she was present, ignoring the quiet squeek of surprise, she sweat-dropped seeing Naruko was wearing the gown backwards, leaving her entire front on display. "Ok, Naruko-chan, put the gown on the right way and get on the table so we can begin."

"Yes, Ma'am." Snapping a mock salute, ignoring the eye-roll, Naruko put the gown on the right way, with the opening in the back showing off a toned firm ass, and sat on the table. "Ok, Shizune-chan, I'm ready."

"Good girl." "I'M NOT A DOG, 'TEBAYO!" "Lets get started"

An hour later and Shizune finished her tests, thoroughly arroused and needing release. Shizune was thankful she didnt have any more patients for the next couple hours, now she could deal with the rod pitching a tent in her kimono while Naruko was still bent over the table, looking ready for another needle.

"Ok, Naruko-chan. I have one more test to give so stay right there and don't move."

"Yes,Shizune-chan." Naruko stated with a bored tone wishing she was out training, or eating ramen. Next thing she knew, she felt Shizune rub her fingers against her pussy lips, making her wet. "Oooooh. That feels good, Shizune-chan. Is this some new procedure? Or are we gonna play dirty doctor?" Naruko asked, looking back with a sexy smirk.

"It's a new procedure I just came up with. Kuniochi stress relief." Shizune stated while pulling her kimono open, revealing her lack of panties and bra. "Do you wanna help me implement it into the standard procedures?"

"Sounds like a good procedure but how will we prove it works? Im almost never stressed... unless this is for you."

Shizune blushed in embarassment. "Is that a problem? we can stop if you want." Naruko just pushed her hips back against Shizune, forcing the first few inches of her dick into Narukos wet pussy, causing both to moan in pleasure. That was all the encouragement Shizune needed. Grabbing Narukos hips gently, Shizune started with a slow pace, thrusting in and pulling out until her dick was completely covered in Narukos juices before increasing her pace, her hips becoming a blur with how fast she was thrusting.

As Shizune was happily pouning away at Naruko's wet cunt, Naruko was in her own state of bliss. It was rare for her to enjoy getting fucked since most of the other girls wanted her dick. The thing she liked most about Shizunes dick wasn't its lenght or girth, about 7" long and 2' thick, it was the shape, often referred to as a banana-cock. With it, Shizune can adn does hit the g-spot of any woman she sleeps with, much to Naruko's current joy.

After a few minutes more of the rapid pace, Shizune felt her end nearing. Wanting to finish with something different, she pulled out of Naruko's warm cavern and had her turn around, wanting to cum in her mouth. Naruko was more than happy to comply and started immediatly deep-throating Shizune in an effort to get as much cum as possible.

With one last groan, Shizune dumped her load in Naruko's throat, a happy sigh escaping her lips."Kami-sama, I needed that."

"I'm happy to help anytime." Naruko stated, wiping the last of the cum that spilled from her lips onto her boobs. she held out her finger towards Shizune. "Wanna taste? Its yummy."

Shizune sucked the fingers into her mouth, cleaning them of her cum before she looked at the clock and noticed what time it was. "Oh, shit. I have another appointment in five minutes. Sorry I cant help you this time but I can swing by later if you want."

"That sounds fine. Now you better get cleaned up or you'll be late Shizune-chan." Naruko waved off her apology, having gotten sex only an hour ago with Sakura, she could wait till she got somewhere else. After both futas finished getting dressed and presentable, Naruko headed out to her favorite place to go for lunch, Ichiraku Ramen. It had been a while since she had any fun with Ayame anyway.

**A/N: for those of you with kids, this does work. give them an option, do as you ask or do something unpleasent. **


End file.
